


Telephone Tag

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Smut, You know they've had it, domdelia, light bdsm talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You shouldn’t be calling,” his voice is a harsh whisper, trying to resist her. He ignored the incessant ringing for the first three times, but now it was bordering rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone Tag

The phone rings and before he answers, he already knows who it is.

“You ran from me,” he hisses into the phone, his brow knotted in anger. He knows why she had to run, but can’t help feeling abandoned. It had been two weeks since he last saw her, touched her, tasted her.

“Hello to you too, Hannibal,” Bedelia’s throaty draw caresses his ears, and he feels his anger drip away in fat droplets, sweat already forming on his brow simply from her voice. He knows that she’ll supply the answers to his questions in good time but the most prominent one comes first. “I had a dream,” she whispers.

“Oh,” he responds, hoping it wasn’t a particularly violent one this time. His heart beats faster and he hopes she hadn’t mixed her medications again. “Do you want me to talk you through it, Bedelia?”

“It wasn’t that kind of dream, Dr. Lecter.” His sleeping pants tighten around his groin immediately as her voice drips desire.

“You shouldn’t be calling,” his voice is a harsh whisper, trying to resist her. He ignored the incessant ringing for the first three times, but now it was bordering rude.

“I need you,” Bedelia’s voice is husky in response, and he can tell that she’s wet for him. 

“You’re supposed to be in hiding,”

“I have needs. And the tattler assures me that you’ve been fulfilling your own.” There’s a bit of snark in her voice, but not much. He can tell she’s been trying to reach her climax for far too long and is getting extremely impatient- the scrambled number on what must be a new disposable phone expresses her need far more than her breath in his ear. 

“Close your eyes.” She whimpers when he begins to stroke himself to her words and she can hear his hot breath on the line, know the pleasure that she’s giving him. “It’s been so long,” she drags on her words, “and I’m so hot.”

“Your fingers must be so tired by now,” he begins “you should let me take over for the night,” his voice is smooth like the red negligee that sticks to her already sweat soaked body.

“Grab the headboard.” She presses the speaker button and drops the phone to the bed, reaching up to grip the headboard. “God, Bedelia, you’re so tight,” Hannibal speaks, his hand stroking his own hardness. He hears light vibrations and she suddenly gasps.

“Move your hips, Hannibal,” she insists, thrusting her own into the vibrator. “Yes, like that.”

“Your clitoris is so swollen, Bedelia,” He says, imagining the rounded flesh, hot with desire for him. 

He closes his eyes and he has her bent over on the bed, her thin, muscular back fully exposed to him. She’s gripping at the mahogany wood of the headboard. When he thrusts into her the first time she gasps from the sudden pressure, and arches her back, her spine becoming fully visible. He nearly orgasms at the thought of her sweat soaked body, the way she tosses her head back in satisfaction when he hits just the right spot. 

“Hannibal, harder,” she urges “talk to me,” her voice is a command laced in passion.

His breathing is labored, his own body responding to her breathy gasps. “Are you going to punish me, Delia?” He asks, “Did you pack your whip?”

He groans into the phone, remembering their last escapade.

 _The whip lashings across his back, falling to his knees as she sat in the chair in front of him, moving her 6 inch red heels to rest on each of his shoulders, leaving imprints in his muscular flesh. Her screams of pleasure as he devoured her like a delicacy, her hands knotted in his hair._ /

“Ah,” Bedelia lets out a keening cry, her body arching up from the bed as her blonde hair digs into the pillows. Her walls spam as she brings herself to orgasm and her toes curl as the overwhelming pleasure takes over her entire body, giving it a rosy hue. Hannibal strokes himself faster, imagining that his slick hands are her walls and soon he’s there, grunting into the phone. They’re both breathing heavily into the phone, gasping for air. When her breaths finally begin to calm, her voice is a sexy-silk whisper in his ear. 

“Call you tomorrow. Wear the cuffs.”


End file.
